


So, We've Gone Undercover

by justavirgovirgin



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but since i can't wait that long, deanoru is soft af, deanoru isn't though, gertchase is oblivious and in denial, get ready for some slowburn, here's a nice slowburn for ya, hulu and marvel better do right by my babes, if you're looking for angst look no further, this is just one big edgy teen fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justavirgovirgin/pseuds/justavirgovirgin
Summary: It has been a couple days since the Runaways came to the Hostel. The underground mansion seems perfect for them. Off the grid, inconspicuous, and in pretty decent shape actually. Plus, it's huge, so that means that Chase and Gert have every opportunity to avoid each other. NOT that they're avoiding each other. They just, haven't had a chance to talk, and they're not sure they want to. So, yeah, maybe living in a giant mansion that was swallowed by an earthquake has its perks. Like simply and conveniently slipping right past a certain someone that you don't want to see. NOT that they don't want to see each other it's just....oh boy.





	So, We've Gone Undercover

Running away is terrible. They never expected abandoning their lives and murderous parents to be the adventure of a lifetime, but still, not great. Literally, each of them were doing terribly. The flying rainbow lesbian has a psychotic alien serial killer/mastermind as a father; the powerless-without-her-magical-family-heirloom goth was reeling over the discovery that her sister was in fact, murdered; the idiotic genius who brought mysterious money and all the plans to the table has just learned that his very recent ex girlfriend is bi and now hooking up with the flying rainbow lesbian; the purple-haired ball of dinosaur-loving anxiety is without her medication and stuck on the run with the boy she is unrequitedly in love, per her own belief; the boy with the self-engineered superpower is in fact very much in love with the purple haired anxiety ball, even had sex with her, but fails to see how much she loves him; and the fourteen-year-old mutant with super strength has been forced upon the realization that her parents who died in an explosion ten years prior, were part of the super evil, kid killing cult that they are all currently running from.

So yeah, running away hasn’t gotten off on the best foot. 

And staying in a stuffy underground hostel that smelled of sulfur and gym socks does not help. But it’s all they have. They couldn’t stay at an actual established hotel or anything, the cops would find them immediately. So, here they are, six kids and a dinosaur, underground, on the run, and miserable. Well, miserable individually. When they’re stuck in their own thoughts, that’s when it gets real depressing. But they have each other, and more often than not they have plans and missions to focus on, so actually, the first few days living in the hostel have not been as horrendous as expected. Who knows though, anything can happen.

 

Molly POV

 

I wake up to the sound of arguing. It’s two deep(ish) voices, so I know it’s Alex and Chase having one of their infamous dick measuring contests. Usually, we can get them to calm down pretty quickly, but ever since we arrived at the hostel, they’ve been at each other’s throats more than usual. Probably just Chase’s way of acting out to see if it will get Gert to give him any attention. He’s like a puppy dog with her. Constantly in need of affection, and when he doesn’t receive it he goes into Sad Eyes Mode™.

I walk into the kitchen to attempt to diffuse the situation.

“I just can’t believe you all knew and didn’t tell me!” Alex is screaming so loud, I’m sure it’s drowning out the sound of me pouring my cereal.

“It wasn’t our job to tell! Honestly, we thought you knew! It’s pretty obvious!”

“What are you two arguing about today?” I ask with a sigh in my voice.

“Did you know about Karolina and Nico?” Alex looks at me.

“You didn’t?”

“Ugh!”

Chase opens his mouth to retort, but I cut in before he can. “Dude, you guys broke up, and it just happened, okay?”

Somehow, that seems to calm Alex down. “Yeah, okay. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, I mean I was a dick.”

“Yeah you were.” Chase states blatantly.

Without saying anything, Alex rolls his eyes, glares at Chase and stalks off to his room, most likely to sulk.

After a minute or two of silence, I decide to speak up. “You know you can’t really be arguing with Alex about that stuff.”

“Karolina and Nico?”

“Relationships.” Chase freezes as the word escapes my lips. “It’s not like you and Gert are in a phenomenal place.”

“Me an- Gert and m- I don’t- why would yo- I don’t want to be with Gert. Not like that.” He tries to act disgusted, but I can see right through that. 

“Uh huh, sure. Ever since the night of the construction site break-in, you guys have had some serious tension between you two. What happened with you guys anyways?”

Chase turns white. I can’t even begin to imagine what’s going on in his head. 

 

Chase POV

 

Oh my gosh. Molly did not just ask that question. I can’t tell her what happened. Jesus if she knew how in love I was with her sister she’d never let me live it down. I mean she thinks I just have a measly crush on Gert and it’s already this bad, I don’t want to think about the torture I would receive from her if she knew. Besides, it doesn’t even matter. Gert said it was a one time thing. I respect that. I respect her. I love her, even if she doesn’t feel the same way as I do, it’s true. I am so, completely in love with Gertrude Yorkes.

“Chase?” Molly jolts me from my thoughts. How long was I thinking? “What happened between you two? Was it something at the dance?”

“NO! I mean-no, Molly for the last time, there is nothing going on between me and your sister, okay?”

“Okay.” Molly says it like she believes it, but I know for a fact that the glimmer in her eyes is mischievous and does not buy a word I just said.

Before I give her another opportunity to make me blush, I come up with a distraction for her. "Supply run today, you need anything?" 

"Yeah, um, more Cap'n Crunch, a copy of The Battle of the Labyrinth, for you to admit you're in love with my sister, and some lemonade, I've been craving it since we got here." 

I can't see my face, so I'm not sure if I'm giving her the Death Glare, or the How Did You Know Look, but she smirks, so I can't give in now. "Molly, what did I just say? I do not have a crush on Gert." 

"Oh I know you don't have a crush, you're head over heels in love with her in fact, and you need to admit it so we can all have that weight lifted off our shoulders." 

I roll my eyes and ignore the question, refusing to dig myself a deeper hole. "Crunch, Percy Jackson and lemonade, got it." I say, making a clicking sound with my mouth and walking to my room. Once I get there, I shut the door, and take a deep breath. Is my love for Gert that obvious?

I stare at the purple-haired girl in my bed. She had had another nightmare last night, and she didn't want to disturb Molly. It's not like I minded. I look at her with what I know is a tender look in my eyes. She's beautiful. 

God I love her so much. If only I could tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work on this site, so take it easy on me, but I'm super excited for this fic. I apologize for the lack of deanoru in this chapter, there will be a LOT in this fic though, so don't worry! I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'm hoping it's soon, so we'll see!


End file.
